Teodora Villavicencio
Teodora Vicenta de la Purisima concepcion de la Imaculada Trinidad Villavicencio (although often only referred to as Teodora Vicenta) is a main character in La Leyendes and Legend Quest. In contrast to her friends, who were all born in the prior to the modern age, Teodora was born sometime in the 21st century. Personality and Traits Despite what her girlish outfit may imply at first site, Teodora is actually very aggressive and is more than willing to fight her way out of hairy situations"The Prophecy""Fenrir". Teodora can be rude, abrasive and ill-tempered, yet at the same time adventurous, brave, sociable, selfless and friendly. Despite her flaws, Teodora is not a bad person. She will do the right thing, and she does truly and deeply care for her friends, even if she sometimes has a lousy way of showing it. If the situation calls, Teodora can prove herself to be quite heroic and selfless"Ghost of Medusa" and will risk her life to save others"The Chilan". Although her personality is rather tomboyish in many ways, such as her firery temper and willingness to scrap it out with those who cross her, Teodora is still a "girly girl" at heart and has several quirks to solidly that. She's an avid fan of anime and manga, especially the long running manga "Mega Dark Blaster Bunnies" and she appears to be fan of the Mecha Anime genre as well"Kaiju". Teodora is also known to have fits of being "boy crazy", as seen in "Ghost of Medusa" in which she was nearly inseparable from a group of three handsome, Pompeiian Boys, calling them her "Adorables". A running gag throughout the series is Teodora making modern pop culture references or jokes about the modern world that fly over her friends's head, which often annoys Teodora. An example of this can be found in "Jersey Devil", where, after making a joke about New Jersey that none of her friends understand, she sighs "My material is wasted on you guys". Another example can be found in "Kaiju" where she goes on about Japan, about it's sushi, giant robots and anime, only for no one to understand what she's going on about. Even though Teodora is generally aggressive, she will show her friends lots of love and affection at more laid back times, off handily mentioning that she loves and cares about Alebrije and to a lesser extent, Don Andrés at multiple points during their adventures"Vodnik" Occasionally, Teodora is shown to be lazy, as she apparently got to tired to help repair the Airship after just nailing one hammer to the wall"Jersey Devil". She has also been shown to be not very perspective, as she's almost always on her phone, even in dire situations. This ultimately head to Teodora being in her comatosed state as she was to distracted with her phone to noticed a speeding truck until it was to late. At times, Teodora has also shown to be a clever thinker and isn't above using her looks to get by certain situations, as seen when she attracted an entire horde of zombies to herself so her friends could get by safely."The Prophecy" Also, in "Ghost of Medusa", Teodora was shown to deal with tragedy through humor, which can be clearly seen when she tried to make light of the entire population of Pompeii turning into stone. Appearance and Apparel La Leyenda Teodora was a short child, only around as tall as Leo. Like Leo, she had slightly tanned and smooth skin. Like Leo, her hair was long and elegant. She wore a pink and violet, Victorian-Era/Southern Belle styled dress with lavender rims Legend Quest In Legend Quest, Teodora sports a much more "modern" wardrobe that still somewhat resembles her original outfit. Instead of a large, elegant dress, Teodora now wears a short and simple pink skirt with a white ring circling its circumference. Her hair is now more of an Orange-Red shade and is now done in a ponytail hairstyle. In contrast to her Victorian style garb, Teodora now wears a simple lavender jacket with a pink shirt that matches her skirt. Due to being a spirit, Teodora is transparent and intangible for the most part. As such, whatever is behind her is faintly visible to the naked eye. Another effect of her spirit body is a faint, greenish-teal glow that appears around her body. Interestingly, this glow is different from the soft-blue glow other Ghosts seem to posses. History la Nahuala Incident and Death Information of this section may only be canon to the La Leyenda Timeline. Along with Xóchitl and the entire Vicenta family, Teodora was slaughtered by la Nahuala in the Old Manor in the year of 1755. Notably, the only one to survive the massacre was Toñita San Juan, Leo San Juan's grandmother. Hospitalization Information of this section may only be canon to the Legend Quest Timeline. Late one evening, Teodora was out by herself walking on a busy street. Teodora wasn't a bad person, but she wasn't as perspective as she should've been, instead she was someplace else mentally. As such, Teodora was to busy on her phone to notice her surroundings. She walked past a stop sigh without a care in the world and paid the ultimate price or it. Without noticing the noise, Teodora was hit by a large truck, leaving her in a comatosed state. In the hospital, Teodora woke up. She saw her Mrs. Vicentamother weeping, her father mourning and the doctor solemnly say that she would never wake up again. Little did they know that Teodora was present, but unable to be seen. Teodora was then greeted by a female Spirit by the name of Catrina. The woman taught Teodora how to step outside of her body in a form of Astral Projection. Teodora was overjoyed. She sung and danced, however their was a catch. Teodora could spend her time with her loved ones once more as a family, but she would doom the Earth to Quetzalcoatl's wrath. The woman showed Teodora visions of cities burning under the Serpents might, but explained to her that their was a boy in the past who needed her help to save the world from his tyranny. Of course, that boy would end up being Leo San Juan. Teodora wanted to spend time with her family, she truly did, but she knew what she had to do. Through her astral form, she said goodbye to her mother and pushed her spirit all the way through time itself to be with Leo, Don Andrés and Alebrije. ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda de las Momias'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' To Be Written ''Legend Quest'' The Prophecy When Leo is in a class regarding shamanism and paganism, he can hardly stay awake, presumably tired from the stress brought about by his ghost friends. When he's about to fall asleep, Teodora appears before him, saying "And the dead have much to say" in a playfully creepy manner in order to get Leo's attention. Her trick works and she quickly gets Leo's undivided attention. Teodora then reveals the real reason why she appeared before him, to get him prepare for the upcoming darkness and evil that Don Andrés warned him of prior. However, Leo refuses to listen. Teodora assures Leo that the rising evil is real and calls him out that he's being selfish and self-centered by ignoring. Once again, he refuses to listen and demands for her to leave, she does, but does so furiously. Much to Leo's chagrin, his argument with Teodora didn't go unnoticed by the class and several students called him crazy for yelling at what they perceived to be nothing. Sometime later, Teodora is playing a friendly game of charades with Alebrije and Don Andrés in a barn in Puebla. After their game is interrupted by Leo they get into another argument. This time their argument ends with Leo saying that he doesn't want them to be in his life, period. While Teodora and Don Andrés try to warn him once again, he doesn't listen and they all sadly fly away. Later that night, the entire city of Puebla is overrun by a mysterious, monkey-like monster who turns their victims into a zombie like state. As Leo is about to get attacked by a zombified Marcella, he's saved in the nick of time by Teodora who punches the zombie Marcella right in the face, hard enough to knock her into a nearby fountain. Their reunion is short lived however, as they quickly find themselves surrounded by even more zombies. As per instruction of Don Andrés, the gang head off to the monastery for protection. However they soon find that the way leading up to the monastery is infested with the zombies. Thanks to her quick thinking, Teodora devises a plan to become the center of attention for the zombies, causing them all to gang up on her. Thanks to her intangible body, she's to be infected. Likewise, she moves in a fashion which tricks the zombies into thinking she's being dragged along. This does the trick and buys Leo and Alebrije enough time to get to the monastery's walls. As they get to the monastery, Leo finds it to be chained shut. The boy gives up and tells the others that he isn't worth it and they should save themselves. While Don Andrés was okay with leaving him, Teodora was not. She was going to fight the entire horde of zombies just to protect Leo, a notion that Alebrije shared. However, the zombies weren't at all interested in them and instead directly went towards Leo. Thankfully, the group is saved by Friar Godofredo, who gives them refuge within the monastery's walls. Within the Monastery, Teodora and Don Andrés both reveal themselves to Friar Godofredo, who attempts that he always knew Leo could see Ghosts, much to Leo's chagrin. After the group hear monsters banging on the door, Friar Godofredo leads them into a library within the Monastery so they can do research on the fiends. He then informs the group that he's noticed signs of something 'otherworldly', which causes Teodora to smugly agree. Leo and the Friar quickly deduce that the monsters are actually "Horroroso", the heralds of Quetzalcoatl. After the Friar tells the story of Quetzalcoatl and how he wants to wipe out all of humanity to start a new world, Teodora sarcastically replies with "That's going to take a big eraser". After noticing the banging on the door stopping, the group head out to check on the town. Now on a balcony, Teodora notices a single Horroroso, which she just calls "the ugly things", directing two, now zombified men to the Puebla market place. She then notices other Horroroso directing more civilians. Eerily, when asked what this all means, Friar Godofredo replies with saying that the end of the World has already begun. The group head back towards the library to devise a strategy to repel the invasion. The Friar finds a recipe for a Mystic Bomb, a weapon that would seal Quetzalcoatl's gateway if used properly. In an uncharacteristically defeatist tone, the Friar says they'll never get past the Horroroso to hurl the bomb into the gods portal, to which Leo and his friends interject and quickly come up with a plan. The four then head back to their barn and begin to open their Airship. Don Andrés ask Leo if he wants to do this, Leo says that what he truly wants is just to be home with his Abuela, but if he wants that to happen, he has to do this first. This unexpected sprout of bravery causes Teodora to beam with excitement and joy as the group open up their airship. Now on the Airship, the group meets back up with Friar Godofredo. The Friar, now confused, ask them where they found such an aircraft but their conversation is cut short by a massive explosion from the other side of town. Realizing the urgency of the situation, the Friar tosses the bomb to the group. After Leo tosses the bomb, one of the Horroroso catches it, to which Teodora shows great displeasure at. After Leo bravely goes to ground level to wrestle back to the bomb from the Horroroso, Teodora claims that he can't throw it far enough to reach the portal. Instead, Leo kicks the bomb directly into the portal, which sets off a massive explosion that ultimately seals the portal and keeps Quetzalcoatl at bay for the time being. Although initially overjoyed over the victory, Teodora quickly realizes that Leo may have died in the explosion and mourns his supposed death. Thankfully, she realizes that Leo, though slightly injured, survived just fine, she even hugs Don Andrés out of joy as she and others cheer him on. Only moments later, after Quetzalcoatl destroys Puebla, leaving it as a valley of emptiness, Teodora and others save Leo with the Airship and mourn his lost, to which the Airship flies at mach speeds into the horizon. Jersey Devil As the Airship is flying at expeditious speeds, Teodora attempts to repair the ship by hammering a ail into the wall. After However, her laziness gets the best of her and she pretends to be exhausted after a single swing. After the ships abrupt stop, the gang find themselves in Leeds, New Jersey. The Mart After heading towards Germany, the group find themselves in Steinau, Germany. The group head around, seeing the sites of the sleepy town and are collectively intrigued yet disgusted by the sleepless inhabitants. The group checks out the Night's Inn after hearing that the Brotherhood were there. Instead, they found the Inn celebrated the life and times of the Brothers Grim instead. After sleeping a night, Leo was assaulted by Nicht Mart. Ghost of Medusa To Be Written Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju Teodora was initially thrilled to be in Japan. Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Relationships Family Mother Not much is known of Teodora's relationship with her mother, but it appeared to be a very close and caring relationship. It's clear the two loved each other very much. When Teodora's accident left her in the hosptial, her Mother sobbed by her bedside and was overwhelmed by sadness when she heard the news that Teodora would never wake up again. Even months ater Teodora's accident, her mother regularly visited her in the hospital. After Teodora gained her astral form, she wanted to be with her loved ones once again and be a family, but as fate would have it, that wasn't an option. Instead, Teodora gave one last goodbye to her mother as she forced herself into the past in order to save the world from Quetzalcoatl. When Teodora died, her mother immediately called for a nurse and began weeping profusely out of sadness for her lost. However, Quetzalcoatl brought her back to life as a favor for Leo. When Teodora came up, she was initially confused and greeted her mother as "Mama". Overjoyed, the two hugged in a tearful embraced as her mother kissed Teodora on the forehead. Interrupting their embrace was a man knocking at their door with a letter. At first Teodora was frustrated but when she realized the letter was from Leo, she was interested. As she reads the letter, her mother is at first happy for her, likely assuming the letter was from a friend of hers, but when she reads how Teodora helped saved the world, her mother is very confused. Father It's clear that her father loved Teodora very much, as he was seen mourning her along with her mother. It's likely she shared the same caring, loving relationship with her father that she did with her mother. Friends Leo Leo and Teodora are very good friends, even if they scarcely show it. The two often clash, argue, bicker and fight over various things, some petty and some major and the two have wildly different mindsets. Teodora is often times disrespectful to Leo and, at times, shows little regard for his feelings. She can even be unsympathetic to him in dire situations, such as when he was being burned at the stake in "Jersey Devil" Out of all of her friends, with the exception of Marcella in later episodes, Leo is the one Teodora shows the least amount of affection towards. While she'll nonchalantly say she loves and cares about Alebrije and even Don Andrés, she rarely shows the same good nature towards Leo. Although she'll hardly admit it, she does deeply care about Leo and values his friendship, as she was visibly distraught when he wanted to no longer be friends with her, Don Andrés and Alebrije. Teodora is sometimes seen teaching Leo about the various locations they visit, or making snide remarks about them. This can be best seen in "Kaiju", where she kept trying to teach him, as well as Marcella about the nuances of Japanese Culture. Albeit, she did so in a condescending tone and often got embarrassed when they didn't listen to her. Although the two only sometimes get along, they're almost always willing to work together in some way or another. Examples of this can be found throughout the series, such as in "Jersey Devil", where Teodora helped Leo build a Tank to do battle against the Jersey Devil, or when she helped him by investigating Phineas Blackpulp's Office. Regardless of their strained friendship, the two wont hesitate to risk their lives to protect the other and deeply care about each other. In "Ghost of Medusa", Teodora entered Medusa's Cave at Mt. Vesuvius in order to save Leo after Baba Yaga tricked her into thinking he headed into the cave, and after the vile witch did the same to Leo, he went into the cave in order to save Teodora. After Leo hurled the Mystic Bomb into Quetzalcoatl's gateway and was thought to have died in the resulting explosion, Teodora mourned his lost, and hugged Don Andrés in joy when she realized he was okay"The Prophecy". When Leo was in a coma, Teodora stood by his bedside the entire time, caring for him and showing deep concern over his well being"The Mart". Teodora was even willing to perform the ultimate sacrifice for Leo and gave up her own life to save his"The Chilan". After Baba Yaga had cursed Teodora's comatosed body to be killed by The Golem, Leo went through extraneous efforts in order to protect her from the monster. After Leo awoke the new Quetzalcoatl, the Deity resurrected Teodora for him. Alebrije Teodora and Alebrije are great friends. Out of all of her friends, Teodora is the friendliest to Alebrije, often showering him with affection, praising him and telling him that she loves him. This is likely due to Alebrije's good natured, caring, and wise-yet-goofy personality. It's clear Alebrije loves Teodora very much as a friend, and sorrowfully waited by her bed in the hospital during "Golem". Don Andrés Teodora and Don Andrés have a somewhat complicated relationship. It's clear the two value each other as friends and care about each other, as they genuinely enjoy each others company. However, Teodora dislikes Don Andrés cowardly nature and has no qualms calling him a coward, especially after his cowardliness endangered not only Leo's life, but the livelihood of all of Steinau"The Mart". Marcella Teodora and Marcella had a rocky relationship at first. Teodora's first introduction to Marcella was her zombified self in "The Prophecy", which she punched out in order to save Leo's life. After Marcella was saved in "Fenrir" and became an active member of the group, Teodora showed Marcella constant hostility, accusing her of such things as being a spy of Quetzalcoatl. Despite her mistreatment, Marcella kept an open mind about Teodora and rarely getting angry at her. Despite this, the two do care about each other. When Marcella nearly died at the hands of the witches Baba Yaga and Nu Gui, Teodora saved her life and in doing so, learned of Marcella's tragic past and that the two weren't to different in some ways"Nu Gui". Allies Pompeians Teodora was briefly infatuated with a group of three young men from Pompeii, affectionately referring to them as her "adorables". It's unknown, though unlikely that she had any deep romantic feelings towards the boys, but she was visibly upset when they were turned to stone, showing that she did care about them. The boys seemed to care about Teodora as well, as they helped her during the final battle against Quetzalcoatl. Dr. Blackpulp At first, Teodora viewed Phineas as a very creepy, amoral and dangerous individual who gained sadistic pleasure from taking the teeth from the orphans of London. However, she later learns that Phineas was practically the exact opposite of her preconceived notion of him. After seeing him for what he truly was, a good, noble man who was trying to protect the orphans from the real threats that be. Her respect for Phineas rose to even greater heights after she saw him adorn his equipment. Prince Akihito Teodora and Prince Akihito didn't interact very much, but from what was shown, Teodora seems to hold the Prince in very high regard. Teodora respects Japanese culture to the point where she viewed Leo and Marcella's crude, but well meaning actions towards the prince as an insult, or at the very least embarrassing. Enemies Quetzalcoatl Teodora was given visions of Quetzalcoatl's ruination of the world after she was given her Astral form. Although hesitant at first, Teodora made the hard choice to travel to the past in order to help Leo stop the mad God. Though her grudge against Quetzalcoatl was never as personal as Leo's or Marcella's, Teodora none the less viewed him as the single greatest threat the world has yet to seen. Medusa Vodnik Baba Yaga Nu Gui Powers and Abilities Despite what her girly attitude and appearance may suggest to those unlucky enough to get in a physical confrontation with her, Teodora is is a very capable, and strong, fighter. He's capable of slugging enemies meters away and even break boulders in single strikes. Teodora is also rather intelligent, though not to the level of Leo. Teodora's social skills are, however, far greater than Leo's. She was able to quickly make friends with the citizens of Pompeii and generally gets along well with people that she doesn't have a rivalry with. Powers * Astral Physiology: Although technically not a ghost, Teodora seems to have effectively the same physiology of one. As such, she has all the same powers as Don Andrés and other ghost. These powers include: ** Flight and Levitation: Teodora is able to freely fly around at her leisure, albeit, at relatively slow speeds. Although the flight appears to be slightly clunky at times, Teodora appears to have much control over. ** Selective Non-Corporeality/'Intangibility:' Another application of her ghost physiology is that Teodora can switch from being non-corporeal and corporeal. This can be seen in how she is unable to be hit by many monsters, yet can slug said monsters back. ** Superhuman Strength: Although she may not look it, Teodora is extremely strong. She is strong enough to send people flying back meters with single strikes and even shattered a small boulder with the barest of efforts"Fenrir". Abilities * Modern World Sensibility: Due to being born in the Modern World, Teodora received a broader and arguably higher quality education than Leo. While this doesn't make her smarter than him per say, it gives her much more knowledge over foreign locations and other subjects Leo and others may not be well educated it, or even know exist. However, some of her knowledge also seems to come from popular culture, as she calls Japan the land of sushi and giant robots. Weaknesses * Magic: Like actual Ghosts, Teodora's form can be "killed" by the likes of Fenrir and even powerful witches. This is how she met her end at the hands of Baba Yaga * True Form: As seen in "Fenrir", Teodora isn't actually a Ghost but is instead the spirit of a girl in a coma from the future. As such, her comatose body is just as vulnerable and weak as any actual humans. This weakness was exploited by Baba Yaga in "Golem". Equipment and Items * Smartphone: A modern, yet magic Smart Phone that gets reception and even internet despite being made in a time in which neither concepts were even thought of. Teodora often uses it to learn about a monster the gang find them selves fighting or a location they find themselves in. Appearances Movies *''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Legend Quest *The Prophecy *Jersey Devil *The Mart *Ghost of Medusa *Vodnik *Fenrir *Tooth Fairy *Kaiju *Nu Gui *Mister Madera *The Chilan *Golem *The Serpent and the Egg Gallery See Also * Voice Actors Who Portrayed Teodora * A full list of Images depicting Teodora * Vicenta Family Trivia * The actuality of her being in a coma instead of a Ghost was actually implied as early as "The Mart". When Leo is put into a coma by Nicht Mart, Teodora sadly says that she knows exactly what that feels like. ** In the same episode, when Teodora she mentions lucid dreaming. When she brought up her mother, she at first said "had" but quickly corrected herself and said "has" instead, implying her mother is still alive long before the reveal of just that. Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Articles In Need Of Updating Category:Vicenta Family